Heridas
by Rukya
Summary: Heridas. Reborn dejó muy herido a Yamamoto en el entrenamiento. -"¡REBORN!"- Gritó Tsuna enfadado. -"¡No te preocupes, Tsuna! ¡Yo estoy bien!"-Intentó calmarles a los dos. 2780 & 8027.


**Heridas. **

**Reborn dejó muy herido a Yamamoto en el entrenamiento. **

**-"¡REBORN!"- Gritó Tsuna enfadado.**

**-"¡No te preocupes, Tsuna! ¡Yo estoy bien!"-Intentó calmarles a los dos.**

**2780 & 8027. **

Tsuna estaba sentado, junto al arcobaleno del chupete amarillo, a que el chico del pelo negro despertase. Llevaba ahí sentado esperando unos 20 minutos escasos. No se cansaría a esperar a que su mejor amigo y guardián de la lluvia, _Yamamoto Takeshi,_ despertase.

Reborn le dijo que a pesar de que intentó parar el entrenamiento con el guardián de la lluvia, el no quiso. Y ocurrió que el sádico arcobaleno le atacó muy fuerte e hizo que todas las heridas que había tenido hasta ahora se abriesen de golpe, haciendo que mucha sangre empezase a salir. Él no aguanto y calló inconsciente.

-"¡No tienes que ser tan bestia con Yamamoto!"-Exclamó Tsuna.

-"Ha sido una manera de que el por fin descansase, en los últimos días, desde que dijiste de ir a atacar a la base Melone, a penas a dormido".-Aclaró el chiquitín.

-¿¡Qué!-.

-"ugh…"-se quejó el chico de pelo negro adolorido.

-"¡Yamamoto!"-sonrió Tsuna.

-"Tsuna…Hola…"-dijo aun confundido, sentándose en la cama.

-"¿Cómo están tus heridas, Yamamoto?"-preguntó el arcobaleno.

-"Bien, ya están mucho mejor".-Sonrió.-

-"Mejor así. Iré a preparar nuestro próximo entrenamiento".-Aclaró el niño.

-"De acuerdo".-

-"¡REBORN!"-Gritó Tsuna.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿¡Después de lo que le acaba de pasar a Yamamoto y ya quieres ponerlo a entrenar! ¡Sus heridas aun no están cerradas! ¡Además…!"

-"Cállate".-Le cortó el arcobaleno.-"La lucha contra Byakuran es pronto. ¿Quieres morir sin haber vuelto al pasado?"-Preguntó el pequeño serio. No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie.

-"¡No te preocupes, Tsuna! ¡Yo estoy bien!"-Intentó calmarles a los dos.

-"Yamamoto…"-dijo con su tono habitual.-"¿…Porqué eres tan bueno con los demás y te exiges tanto a ti mismo…?"-Pensó y se preguntó Tsuna a si mismo preocupado.

El arcobaleno miró a Tsuna. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa.

-"Yamamoto".-Le llamó el arcobaleno.

-"¿Sí?"-preguntó.

-"Creo que hemos avanzado bastante…"-continuó.-"…Lo dejaremos para mañana a la hora de siempre".

Yamamoto iba a rechistar, pero vio una sonrisa de calma en Tsuna. Él sonrió.

-"Bien…".-suspiró.-"Está bien".-Sonrió.

-"Os dejo solos, voy a ir a ver cómo le va a los demás".-Salió por la puerta de la habitación.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

-"Esto…"-intentó Tsuna empezar una conversación.-"Haru y Kyoko-chan dijeron que tus heridas aun no estaban cerradas, así que no te exijas demasiado".-Se preocupó Tsuna.

-"…Tsuna…"-le nombró.-"Tu siempre te preocupas mucho por mí".-Tsuna le miraba.-"Tendrías que preocuparte más por ti… ¿no?"-Tsuna le miraba adolorido.-"¡Qui…Quiero decir…no quiero sonar grotesco ni nada! ¡Pero…!"-Tsuna empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Yamamoto no es bueno intentando arreglar situaciones!"-Mientras se reía se le iban cayendo lágrimas.-"…Pero"-siguió.-"…Es triste que alguien como Yamamoto, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, diga que yo me preocupo demasiado por él".-Le seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"Tsuna…Por… ¿Por qué lloras?"-preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-"Yamamoto se preocupa mucho por los demás".-Continuó.-"Cada vez que alguien está herido, Yamamoto tiene la mirada herida, como si pensase que es su culpa". "Eso…Me da mucha tristeza y rabia".-Sentenció serio.-"Si…Si a ti te pasase algo, no me lo perdonaría. No me perdonaría que al hombre que siempre he admirado, el hombre que es mi mejor amigo y al hombre al que yo amo, muriese".

-"Tsu…Tsuna". Nombró mientras el décimo Vongola se secaba las lágrimas.

-"Yo…Creo que esto no te lo tendría que haber dicho, ¿no?"-soltó una sonrisa triste.

-"Nunca había pensado en algo como esto".-dijo el espadachín.-

-"Lo siento…soy un egoísta, solo pienso en mí".

-"Tontito".-El besó tiernamente la frente del chico con pelo marrón.-"Ahora se…que mis sentimientos son correspondidos".-Finalizó.

-"Yamamoto…"-sonrió.

-"Creo que a veces, no es tan malo recibir unos golpes del niño, para entrenar, volverme más fuerte, y poder defender…"-Tsuna le miró curioso.-"Y poder defender…**Aquello que más quiero". **


End file.
